You Belong With Me
by SummersonMars
Summary: Trollfic. Persephone Rose Iris and her best friends Therese and Yukie have started their junior year at Los Angeles High! And she has her sights on the new boy in town, Sebastian LaCroix! Will this be the year that she finally hooks up with her true love? R&R!
1. Chapter 1:  First Day

**Author's Note:** [June 22, 2013] To everyone who submitted flames calling this a troll: You were correct.

Why? Because sometimes you just need to get the ya-yas out.

Because there are apparently people who genuinely enjoy this story for what it is (if the several positive reviews are any indication), and because I'm actually quite impressed with myself for coming up with this crazy shit, I am leaving this story up as-is, sans the bitchy author's notes. I would like to sincerely apologize to those people for my deception, as well as to the one reviewer who left an attempt at constructive criticism and only got yelled at and their review deleted in return.

None of the views expressed in this story by Persephone mirror my own. That should be obvious, but knowing the internet, someone will get confused unless I say that.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines_ or any of its characters. I just own Persephone. I'm not stealing, I'm just borrowing them for a bit!

* * *

**You Belong With Me  
**

**Chapter 1:** _First Day_

I absolutely, positively LOVE L.A.!

I mean, why wouldn't I? It's sunny and warm all year round, it has the BEST malls, AND the best restaurants, plus, you always run the chance of running into a movie star! Plus, since we have so many rich people living here, we have the best high school, Los Angeles High (of course)! There's never a dull moment around here. And my junior year certainly wasn't the exception!

Perhaps I should start at the beginning...

My name is Persephone Rose Iris. I'm sure you've heard of me. I do have a budding acting career and a record deal and CD (titled "Promise of the Rose") that will soon go gold. (As long all of you stupid PIRATES don't download it illegally! Remember: Only ugly poor people have to pirate music and movies off of the internet. You're not ugly or poor, are you?) I have long straight firey cherrywood red hair that shines almost a brilliant orange when it's in sunlight that goes down to my butt that I often add streaks to and put up in creative dos. I usually have emerald green eyes with sapphire and silver flecks in them, but my eyes sometimes change color. Then, they're usually a pretty amethyst purple with gold flecks. I have been absolutely blessed with a rocking body (there are curves whereever they should be and none where there shouldn't. I don't even have to workout to maintain it!) and movie star good looks with a creamy flawless complexion. I swear, I look good in almost everything I put on. Some people say I look like Lindsay Lohan before she started having drug problems. Normally, I wouldn't want to be associated with such a skanky slut ho-bag like her, but... it's true. I do look like her. The good-looking version of her, at least.

But enough about me, let's get to the story.

The first day of my junior year was bright and sunny, like it usually is around here. After waking up and having breakfast, I showered and put on the outfit that my personal stylist had laid out for me the night before: a glittery lavender tube top and jean hot pants with iridescent heels. My hair had lavender streaks and glitter that matched my top put into it and the whole thing was tied back into a thick braid. My eyes decided to be purple today to match as well! (Lucky!) Picking out my clothes is no easy feat for my stylist, I do have a walk-in closet that's about a mile long after all.

Oh, you are wondering how I could have a closet that big? Well, I'm rich, stupid! I told you that I had a acting and singing career, right? Well, both of my parents also come from money. (My dad's family are big in the oil industry and are old money and my mom was a model.) But when they died when a plane crashed into our private cabin in Aspen when I was 10, they left it all to me. So I live alone in this huge 120 room mansion in the Hollywood hills with my staff of servants (and nanny until I was old enough to get emancipated (bitch was trying to steal my money) and live on my own).

Anyway, after doing my makeup (sparkly lavender eye shadow and lipstick and some black mascara, I don't really need foundation) and grabbing my things, I got into my shiny brand new electric blue Mercedes convertible and drove off to school. Now that I was a junior, I had access to the school's parking lot! No one riding on the bus (and dealing with the uber creepy bus driver. Seriously, couldn't they find someone else? Or at least buy another bus? Maybe even a multi seated stretch limo deal? We live in freaking LA for pete sake!) with all of the retarded little underclassmen for me!

As I pulled into an open parking space, I heard a familiar voice cry out...

"O.M.G. Persi! You look so kawaii!"

Ahh, the high-pitched slightly and elegantly accented voice of one of my ultimate BFFs ever, Yukie Miyoumori. I recognize it anywhere! As I turned toward the sound of her voice, I saw her leaning up against her shiny candy apple red Cadillac Coupe. (Not the ancient version that your grandparents probably owned (I mean, if they had the money) but one of the newer models that's all slick and not boxy.) She was wearing her trademark outfit: one of the many super cute (or "kawaii" as she would say) school uniforms that she had imported from Japan. Yeah, apparently, schools in Japan, PUBLIC schools no less, make you wear uniforms. (They also have some weird fetish with making them look like navy sailor uniforms, weird.) When I first met her, I asked her why the hell she would want to wear something like that. But since we live in AMERICA, where only some private schools make you wear uniforms and the rest let you wear your own clothes (Like, HELLO, freedom of speech! Get with the program and join the rest of the free world, Japan!), that's just her style and not some STUPID SCHOOL making her wear them because they like restricting students' rights.

Anyway, the uniform she was wearing today had a blue pleated skirt that went down to her mid-thighs and a white blouse with a blue sailor collar and two red bows, one in the back, and one in the front. It went really well with the white socks and black dress shoes and her big jade green eyes with dark blue flecks. Her jet black black hair was done up in stylish braided pigtails with the tips all spiky and dyed an electric blue.

"Did you hear the news? We got a new student in our homeroom this year!"

"O.M.G.! Why should I care?" I chirped back at her. Honestly, new students aren't that big of a deal. Nowadays, it's usually just some fake z-grade reality show contestant who thinks they're good enough to go to school here. A lot of the _My Super Sweet 16_ and _Sixteen and Pregnant_ retards. You should have seen what happened to the _Laguna Beach_ kids when they tried to come here. Sometimes, it's an ACTUAL celebrity or someone whose parents are famous or, even rarer, mundane kids whose parents somehow managed to scrap up enough money to move here without being in the movie or music industry. But most of the time, it's just some reality show 'tard or someone who's been in one or two commercials and thinks they're hot shit. (Please, I've been in upwards of 20!)

"Actually, according to several of my contacts, he is on the fast track to being the most popular guy in school." Ahh, my other BFF, Therese Voerman. She's a real brainiac, 'take-every-extracurricular-so-my-transcript-looks -good-when-it-goes-to-Harvard' type, but she's cool and popular, unlike every other nerd on the planet. Seriously, Therese managed to do the impossible. And that's freaking awesome by itself. But unlike other nerds, she's also stylish. Today, she was wearing her gorgeous platinum blonde (almost silvery) hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a dark gray tweed business suit with brown pantyhose and a pair of cute black pumps. Yeah, it sounds dorky. But unlike everyone else on the planet, she can actually pull it off. You should see her when we go clubbing.

Anyway, when Therese busts out her contacts, she's usually right. They're accurate most of the time. (98.7% accuracy, according to her.) They even predicted when the Special Ed. kids were going to flip out and try to attack the lunch ladies right down to the minute! (And that's why we don't have Meatloaf Day here anymore! Lucky!)

"Oh really?" I asked, turning to her. "Well, I guess that's pretty cool. I mean, it's not like he'll bump me out of my spot as the most popular girl. It's like prom king and queen. You can have two most pops."

"True enough." Therese nodded.

"So what's the scoop on this guy, Therese?" Yukie asked. Therese propped her personalized thick (for her books) black leather briefcase on her knee and opened it up, pulling out a wad of papers.

"Well, his name i-" Just as she started to talk, the STUPID class warning bell rang. Fuck that bell. It always rings just when something juicy is about to happen.

"Oh goddamnit!" I sighed. "We better get going. Whoever that loser Grout got to replace him will probably make us bribe them if we're late." (Seriously, would YOU want to send the child of a rich person to the principal's office when you can just get money instead? It's so annoying sometimes. But I don't blame them. Some people are just monetarily challenged.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Kids in Mr Grout's Homer

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines_ or any of its characters. I just own Persephone. I'm not stealing, I'm just borrowing them for a bit!

* * *

**Chapter 2**: _The Kids in Mr. Grout's Homeroom_

Now, let me tell you a little bit about our homeroom teacher, Alistar Grout. First of all, the guy NEVER shows up for work. I mean, what the hell? Isn't that the point of a job? To show up to it and get paid? Sometimes he'll turn on this internet connection speaker rig deal that he has set up so he can teach from his house. But some days, he doesn't bother and makes the school send in a substitute instead. But he's really not important. The important people here are the kids in my homeroom. They are the real players in this soap opera we call Los Angeles High, after all.

"O.M.G.! Hi, Persi! Hi, Therese! Ohayo, Yukie!"

The moment me, Therese, and Yukie walk in, we're assaulted by old clingy four eyes herself: Heather Poe. UGH, the bitch is CONSTANTLY following us around trying to be our friend. It's SOOOOOOOOOO annoying! She even horribly dyed her hair in a vain attempt to make it look like mine! I don't even know why she goes to this school. Bitch is such a Goodwiller.

"Oh my fucking god, Heather, didn't I tell you NE-VER to call me that? You are not my fucking friend! Piss off!" I yelled at her. Jesus Christ, what did I tell you? And she's not even the worst girl in the class! That dubious honor would belong to-

"Oh my god, eww..."

Just as Heather started to meekly walk off to her desk for the 50 thousandth time (she'll be back. The bitch has the attention span of a goldfish.)... SHE appeared. Well, I should say, THEY appeared. Jeanette and her posse of sluts. I never knew that the whole "evil twin" thing actually existed until I met her. She's Therese's twin, and the two are like night and day. While Therese has the whole nerd chic thing going on, Jeanette just dresses like your average slut going to a wet t-shirt contest at a Catholic high school. (Not that I haven't done the former in Cancun... But there's a time and a place for these things, you know?)

Standing beside her were the 3 Vs: Velvet Velour (whose name makes me absolutely lol because everyone knows that's not her real name and it sounds absolutely retarded. Therese told me that one of her contacts found out that her real name is Susan) and Venus de Milo. Both equally slutty; Velvet doesn't even bother wearing things that cover her up most of the time. She doesn't get referred to Principal Abrams' office for it anymore for some reason. Therese says it's because she gave him a blowjob.

Venus, on the other hand, has this freaking weird British punk rock thing going. She even talks with this totally fake British accent. She dresses a _bit_ better than Velvet, but that's not saying much. She runs the bar at the local country club's teen's club, and that place has been slowly going downhill ever since she took the helm. It looks like some tacky BDSM nightmare.

"Eww yourself, you freaking slut."

"Hey, at least I get laid." Jeanette replied cooly. OOOO I just want to punch her face in! But then I would break a nail!

"Good one, freak. Or at least it would be, if I didn't have, like, actual boyfriends before and not screw buddies."

"Everyone, settle down." The utterly bored voice of Mr. Grout droned through the loudspeaker on the laptop set out in front of the classroom. My god, you would not believe how dull his voice sounds. I feel like I'm in some shrink's examination chair telling some old guy my deepest darkest secrets. Which would never happen because I'm not some freak with a mental issue like depression. Maybe that's a good thing actually. It helps me get in some extra Zs so I can tolerate the rest of the day. "Before I begin, we have a new student joining our class for the rest of the year."

"Here we go," Therese whispered to me from her desk. We always sit together in the back. Back row seats are specifically reserved for popular kids. It's like a law of the jungle.

As if on cue, the door to the classroom opened and in walked the gorgeous, most confident looking man I have ever seen in my 17 years on this earth. He was tall with gorgeous light auburn hair and gold eyes that sparkled with the confidence of an emperor and flawless skin and yum! Pure unadulterated yum! He was also wearing a dark suit. Though that's not unusual. Kids with business parents tend to wear them. He doesn't look as good as Therese does in hers though.

"This is Sebastian LaCroix. He just recently moved here from France. Okay, go sit down." The announcement was followed by an audible shuffling of papers from the speaker. God, I wish his ass would get more organized.

The only response out of Sebastian (Such a dreamy name! So elegant and refined!) was a quiet "Hmm" before he went and took one of the empty desks. Following quickly behind him was some dude with a 50s looking haircut. But no one cared about him. They, like me, all wanted to know about that dreamy hunk of class that had just joined our little real life soap opera.

I must find a way to get closer to him, I must! If I do, I will rubber cement my position as the most popular girl in school well into my senior year at school! It'll be one of those things they'll talk about for years to come! There will be little shrines to our love in those stupid time capsule things they put in the cornerstones of the school too!

That's my mission for the year. I, Persephone Rose Iris, will be the eternal lover and lifelong soul mate of Sebastian LaCroix by years end, even if it kills me!


	3. Chapter 3: Student Council Rumble!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines_ or any of its characters. I just own Persephone. I'm not stealing, I'm just borrowing them for a bit!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _Student Council Rumble!_

"According to my contacts," Therese started as she sat down at our usual spot in the Popular Kids' Courtyard. (Okay, so it's not technically ours. But no one who isn't popular wouldn't be caught dead in it. One ugly fat girl actually tried it and she hung herself a few days later because of the teasing we all gave her. She even had the nerve to bring a Lunchable to school. Puh-lease! No one outside of a poor neighborhood's Kindergarten eats those disgusting sodium laced things!) As usual, we were all looking pretty styling. I myself was wearing a white tee with green sparkly sequins that spelled out the phrase "Too Irish 4 You 2 Handle" (Yes, I am Irish. I said I had red hair, didn't I?) that hugged my curves along with a pair of equally form fitting daisy dukes and some green slip-on shoes, nail polish, and sparkly eye shadow. My eyes changed color today to match. Yukie had her usual schoolgirl getup. (I know what you're thinking and yes, she does wash it everyday. She's not a unwashed geek.) Therese was in her usual getup too. "Sebastian is planning on running for Student Council President."

"So? That's totally like something someone who wants to skyrocket their way up the Popularity Ladder would do." I replied, taking a dainty bite of my freshly made artisan bread veggie pizza (with the cheese removed). Did I mention that we have a gourmet chef from a 5 star restaurant working in our cafeteria too? So our pizza isn't some greasy brick not even fit for consumption by dogs. This is the good stuff. Thankfully, I can eat my weight in chocolate and never gain a pound. "You think he likes being called Bastian instead of Sebastian?"

"I can look into that for you." Therese nodded and took a dainty bite of her fat-free strawberry yogurt.

"Perse-chan and Bastian-kun would make such a kawaii couple." Yukie gushed, picking out a piece of tempura shrimp from her homemade _Hello Kitty_ bento with matching chopsticks. (So cute!)

"Well, if I'm ever going to get close enough to him to have a chance at dating him, I need to get on the Student Council."

"That can be arranged." Therese said with a smile. "If you run for Secretary or Treasurer, you will win by default. No one wants to be those two things."

"No!" I sighed, sipping my special chai tea blend that my personal chef made me. "That's not good enough! No one cares about the Secretary or Treasurer! And I can't run for President because then he'll lose and won't be worth dating! I need to run for Vice-President!"

Therese frowned that thin-lipped frown of hers. "That will be harder to arrange. People actually sign up to run for that. So you'll have competition."

"Ooo, we could help Perse-chan run her campaign! It'll be completely sugoi when we're done!" Yukie chirped excitedly.

"I can help too... uhh... gambette?" Just then, Old Four Eyes herself walked in, carrying her tray and looking like a lost puppy. UGH! So pathetic.

"Eww. Heather, why are you in this courtyard? You're not popular! Go the fuck away! UGH!" I growled. My god, she is such an annoying spaz! Thankfully, she got the hint and left. Especially with everyone else staring at her. "ANYWAY... We should all meet up at my place after school to discuss campaign plans. But first, we need to figure out who is running against my sweet Bastian so we can sabotage them."

"Oh, I've already figured that out. And, you're not going to believe this Perse, so brace yourself..." Therese mixed her yogurt up a bit. "Nines Rodriguez is going to run against him."

"WHAT? EWW! You mean that Mexican guy who does nothing but smoke behind the bleachers with his disgusting friends all day?"

"The very same."

"What the hell possessed him to want to run for Student Council?"

"According to my sources, he was blabbing about the status quo being toxic and counter-intuitive to a proper learning environment and aimed to change that."

"... Uhh, someone needs to give him a News Flash: No one wants to get elected to the Student Council to actually change things. They do it to become popular. Duh." It's a miracle that he even managed to bribe the staff to let him run with the surely abysmal grades he has. He's so Goodwill and so broken home, it freaking hurts to look at him.

"Watashitachi should do it." Yukie nodded, finishing up her lunch.

"Yes, we should. We'll restore his status quo." I replied, wiping my hands off with the soft cotton napkin.

* * *

Nines' group is soooo freaking gross! Like Therese said, all they did was hang out behind the bleachers and smoke all day. I know one of them has been held back at least one year. But his girlfriend, who calls herself Damsel, even though she's totally not one, is the worst part of the whole thing. She's like an uber bitch and needs to be put out of her misery. But her dad owns the police, so no one can bribe anybody to do it. It sucks. They also hang out with this old guy named Jack who always smells like a cigar that's been sitting at the bottom of a public shower stall for several years that had newspapers used to toilet train dogs as its wrapper. There's also a black guy that hangs out with him. But I don't remember his name and I don't care what it is.

As usual, every one of their broke asses was standing under the bleachers, smoking their disgusting cancer sticks and watching the varsity football team practice. Jack still hasn't shaved that nasty ratty beard of his either. Something gives me a hunch that he should have graduated years ago but got held back like whoa.

"Tsk... Eww." Damsel noticed us coming and gave us that ugly scowl of hers. My god, could she have any more makeup pancaked on that face of hers? I bet she has an acne problem that she's trying to cover up. And that Che Guevara t-shirt and beret she always wears is soo tacky. Uhh hello, we're not China or Russia! We don't have gulags or a censored internet! We actually like people having freedoms!

"What do you want, Persephone?" Nines asked with a grunt.

"I want you to back down from your campaign for President of the Student Council!" I announced confidently.

Nines stared at me, wiggled his cancer stick around in his mouth for a bit, then finally answered. "No."

"NO?"

"No." He repeated flatly. Damsel giggled and practically humped him with glee. Eww.

"I would suggest stepping down." Therese warned, tilting her glasses down at him. "We've got a lot riding on Sebastian LaCroix winning the election. And we won't let him lose."

"Like what?"

"She probably just wants to fu-" Damsel said. Or she would have said if I hadn't smacked her in the mouth. She went down like a sack of potatoes. The guys just stared at me, mouths agape.

"Like Therese said," I started, glaring at them. "We've got a lot riding on this election. You will step down and let my sweet Bastian win, or we will make the rest of your lives a living hell. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" I growled.

"So chikara..." Yukie gasped to herself.

"Alright, alright, fine." Nines replied, holding his hands up. "I'll step down. This shithole isn't even worth fighting for anyway."

"Good." I nodded with approval. "C'mon girls. We got our own campaign to organize." We walked away, arm-in-arm, giggling to ourselves while the would-be dropouts picked their Bitch Queen off of the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: Student Council Rumble 2!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines_ or any of its characters. I just own Persephone. I'm not stealing, I'm just borrowing them for a bit!

* * *

**Chapter 4:** _Student Council Rumble 2!_

So it turns out that we didn't even need to come up with a whole campaign or ads or anything like that. Therese, the godsend that she is, managed to get everyone who was thinking of running for Vice-President to back down at the last minute, making me the winner by default! Lucky! Naturally, like we planned, My Sweet Bastian won the position of President by default as well!

Eventually, the day where we were sworn into office arrived. I, of course, was dressed to impress. I wore a sparkly tank top with the American flag on it (Every politician, even aspiring ones, have to be patriotic!) along with a similarly designed skirt, high heels, nail polish, and eye shadow. My eyes had changed to swirls of red and blue to compliment the whites of my eyes. My gorgeous red hair was topped by a blue and white top hat to show how patriotic I was.

My acceptance speech was a major hit with the crowd. Being a Republican, I espoused about how everyone needed to bootstrap themselves into success and how anyone who didn't was lazy and deserved to be poor. This fits in well with my mentality about school: If you don't put in the work to make your grades not shit, then you deserve to work at Friggin' Chicken for the rest of your miserable adult life. Hey, you brought it on yourself, after all.

Shortly after the ceremony, the two of us were left alone on the stage as all of the stagehands cleaned up. That 50s looking kid was running around Bastian trying to get things done. I think Therese said that she found out that his name was Mercurio. (She said his parents were hippies that finally took showers, dropped the pot, and became yuppies like any honest red-blooded American would.) But who cares. Bastian was shuffling some of the papers with his acceptance speech on them when I finally got up the courage to walk up to him.

"Hey," I said, a bit giggly from my nerves. Ooo, he smells like Old Spice.

He glanced at me with those beautiful golden eyes of his. They were like pools of liquid amber that I wanted to bathe in. "Hello."

"Umm..." I started. Okay, now what was I supposed to say? Did I compliment him? Ask him out on a date? Ask him out to Homecoming? No no, Homecoming was more 2nd date material. Oh, a date at the country club! It's nice and neutral and nonthreatening. We just need to stay away from Venus' Bar of BDSM Stupidity.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me at the country club this weekend. You know, if you're not busy with anything..."

Bastian glanced at me for a moment, studying me, contemplating my offer. "Sure. I would love to." He finally replied with a brilliant, gorgeous smile full of blinding pearly whites.

I could have just melted into a pool of sparkly goo and died right there. Words cannot express how ecstatic I was. I was about this close to jumping up and down like a stupid preteen and squeeing with glee. But, like the pro I am, I stayed calm, cool, and collected.

"Sure," I replied nonchalantly with a slight head tilt. The head tilt always gets them. "Here's my digits. If you need instructions, I can text them to you. Just meet me out front at noon. And if that time doesn't work for you, just text me and we'll come up with a better time."

"Alright. I look forward to it." He said with another winning smile. O.M.G. I feel like I'm in Heaven...

...Now, I just need to find the right outfit to wear... and call Therese and have her find out as many things about him as possible. I can't screw this up!


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Go Shopping!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines_ or any of its characters. I just own Persephone. I'm not stealing, I'm just borrowing them for a bit!

* * *

**Chapter 5:** _Let's Go Shopping!_

So Therese eventually convinced me that having her contacts stalk Bastian was a really bad idea. It would make me look incredibly creepy if I suddenly brought up his stint as a catalog model for Saks Fifth Avenue, you know? So I decided against it and decided to skip the last period the Friday before to go shopping at the mall with Therese and Yukie instead. It was just Strauss' class anyway. And his classes are always electives so it didn't really matter if I passed them or not. (Though I usually did.) So the only point of going to his class was to rub his bald head for good luck for passing another test or project.

So we went to our favorite mall, which, being in a rich area, only had high end stores. None of that Walmart or K-Mart generic knock-off brand crap where the clothes come apart in the first wash. And there's no old people eyeing you when you come into the doors either or miserable employees (who won't even walk around with you and act as a fashion consultant!) and fat people that smell like feet. There is a Hot Topic though. Which you would never catch us going into. That shit is for scene kids who think crying into their pillows and cutting themselves and writing bad poetry in 1 dollar composition books is a lifestyle worth living.

So anyway, we went to the mall and stopped at the food court (which only served low fat healthy food except for one place) for dinner, our arms loaded up with shopping bags. And wouldn't you know it, but Jeanette and her stupid fucking group of posers was there as well, eating at the Friggin' Chicken no less! (Eww, grease much?) They were in their usual hoochie gear, as usual. While we wore stuff that was much more conservative like designer jeans and matching halter tops with our names spray painted on them that covered everything and didn't leave things like our nipples uncovered.

"Eww." V.V. grunted as they saw us walk up.

"Eww yourself." I snipped back. "Why are you a place like this dressed like that?"

"It's a free country, isn't it?" Venus snorted, munching on her greasy chicken burger.

"Why don't you go back to England if you love it so much?" I said to her. "You obviously like it more than you do America if you fake that stupid accent all the time."

"Oy! This accent isn't fake!" Venus stood angrily. "Bitch, insult me again and we'll punch your bloody face in!"

"There's a security guard right over there." Therese pointed out, pointing to some fat ugly balding guy standing in the corner eating a doughnut. Okay, so there are fat people here. But they usually get the hint after a few weeks that they are not wanted. I don't blame this guy though. If you're monetarily challenged, you take any opportunity that you can get. Poor people are scavengers like that. "Are you sure you want to risk it?"

Jeanette glanced over at the fatty and tsked. "Puh-lease. Like he could take on anyone. Kick her ass if you want, Venus."

Venus brought her arm back and punched Therese square in the face. Or she would have if Therese hadn't caught it with her own hand and twisted her arm. Venus screamed like a little baby and limped away holding her arm.

"Does anyone have any hand sanitizer?" Therese asked coolly, holding her contaminated hand limply up to us. Yukie gave her a squirt of her cucumber/sakura blossom scented hand lotion/sanitizer. "Arigato, Yukie-chan."

"Daijoubu desu yo."

"Whoa whoa, hold on there!" Suddenly, the fat security guard noticed us and ran up to us. Well, more like waddled really fast. "Sorry ladies, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." He sounded like he was from that one state with all of the cheese. "You can't just go around starting fights. Rules of the mall and all. It's bad for business and it's not safe."

"Shut up, Fatty." I growled. Therese and Yukie giggled.

"That's Officer Chunk to you." He puffed his chest out as if he was actually proud of that embarrassing name. Who the hell would name their kid Chunk? People who actually wanted their kid to be a fat sack of shit who wasn't good enough to be a real cop or get a job as a security officer in a night club? "But yeah, I'm gonna have to ask you ladies to leave. If you don't I will be forced to take aggressive measures."

"Go choke on a doughnut, pig." Jeanette giggled. Her cronies giggled along with her. "Or would you be a piglet, since you're not a real cop?"

Wow, something the two of us actually agreed on.

Chunk looked perturbed by that comment. "This is my last warning, ladies. Don't make me break out the night stick."

"V.V., give him your chicken wrap so he'll go away."

V.V., who indeed had a half eaten chicken Caesar wrap sitting in front of her (O.M.G. that's like the fattiest of salads! What a bunch of pigs! They're so one to talk!) wrapped it up and tossed it over to Officer Chunk. "I'm sure we can overlook this little incident. Besides, they started it."

"...Indeed we can, Miss." Chunk gleefully took the wrap, his eyes ravenous.

Oh hell no! They are not going to play this like that!

"Yukie-chan, give him some of your sushi."

Yukie whimpered a little and looked down at her plate forlornly. Hey, sometimes we all have to make sacrifices. She knew that and she handed it to him.

"Wow, I'm just getting perks all over the place." Chunk beamed as he walked off. "You ladies have a nice day now."

"Oh, we will." As long as those greasy faced losers left. And they did.

"C'mon girls. Let's get away from this riff-raff and go eat at the country club." Jeanette giggled as the toxic trio gathered up their food and left.

"Finally." We moved over to a nearby cleaner table and settled in for a nice dinner and fashion chat.

"So what did you get?" Therese asked, displaying an uncharacteristic giddiness about her. But talking about clothes did that to all three of us so it was no biggie.

"For the date? Just a nice cocktail dress. Nothing flashy." You didn't want the guy to think you were an "eccentric" weirdo. Always save your most outlandish outfits for 9th or 10th dates. Or better yet, none at all. If you're not in style, you're just a freak who deserves to be alone. "A little black dress always works for first dates."

"Oh totally!" Therese nodded in agreement.

"Chibi kuro dresses are simply sugoi." Yukie nodded before trying to steal some of Therese's food, only to get her hand smacked. My god Yukie, you're rich. Go buy your own food. Don't mooch like a worthless poor person would off of the government.

"So I just need to pair that with some jewelry that I have and get my hairdresser on the horn and I'll be all set for the perfect date." I sighed contently. "My Sweet Bastian is going to be so impressed."

"Mmmhmm!" Therese and Yukie nodded.


	6. Chapter 6:  First Date

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines_ or any of its characters. I just own Persephone. I'm not stealing, I'm just borrowing them for a bit!

* * *

**Chapter 6:** _First Date_

As always, it was a beautiful sunny Saturday afternoon when I headed over to the country club. Because there was such a demand for it, the country club had its own section for teenagers. They called it the kids' club. But trust me: Nothing kiddy went on there. I mean, hello, they hired Venus of all people to run the freaking bar! (Not a real bar, of course. Though Venus can get away with that stuff on a good day when her parents will bribe her to take off the leather and get her ass to an Abercrombie and Fitch.)

But anyway, I arrived about 5 minutes early dressed to the nines: The aforementioned little black cocktail dress that I had bought during mine, Yukie, and Therese's trip to the mall the day before, a gorgeous 20 caret diamond necklace that I received during my christening, a pair of dainty black pumps, and my hair neatly piled up on top of my head. He wasn't there yet, so I waited patiently in front of the club as any respectable date would. There were a lot of people around that day. But it was a Saturday. So it wasn't like that was anything unusual. I mean, only a complete loser would spend their Saturday afternoon coped up in their house.

But anyway, 5 minutes later, My Sweet Bastian showed up looking like something out of a high end department store ad: A nice airy cream colored silk t-shirt and dark blue jeans that hugged his scrumptious legs and ass. Rawr.

"Hello, Persephone," His voice was like melted caramel, and the smile that accompanied that simple statement was like powdered sugar on top of Turkish Delight: Not necessary, but oh God did it make things all the more better.

"Hey, Sebastian," I replied coolly, trying to look not all too excited to see him and slightly uninterested. See, if you act too interested and excited around a guy, it makes them think that you're a total spaz and then they won't be interested in you at all.

He watched me for a moment, obviously trying to think up his next, perfect move on me. Then, he extended his hand to me. "Shall we go in?"

I gave him a tiny coy smile. "Yes, we shall." I took his hand and let him lead me into the club. The place was decorated conservatively. You know, like how you would expect a country club to be decorated when it wasn't hosting a wedding or professional golf tournament or a really rocking party for people who don't go to bed at 9 in the evening. It was all white table cloths and forest green curtains on the tall windows and a plush beige carpet. Kind of tacky, if you ask me. But for the place during Chill/Low Business Day Mode, it works.

But, we weren't sitting inside. It was too beautiful a day to spend it cooped up in a drab country club interior! Instead, he lured me out the back and onto a balcony overlooking the pristinely manicured golf course. Set out on the balcony and waiting for us was a round table draped in a crisp white linen tablecloth and 2 polished dark cherry wood chairs. The wind blew softly, not enough to make the afternoon really cold, but enough to take a tiny bit of edge off of the pleasant 70 degree weather.

As we both sat down, (He held my chair out for me first, like a real gentleman, gush!), we both took hold of the menus that were sat down in front of us. "Now then, I believe the first course will be the appetizers." He said in a voice like melted chocolate. Unfortunately, that was when my mind started to race. The menu had some pretty fattening fare in its Appetizer category. (Damn you, Venus! I bet she put the restaurant staff up to this!) The accursed mozzarella sticks that were sitting near the top of the list called out evilly to me, threatening to destroy my perfect figure with their fattiness. Much like the chocolate and caramel that his voice resembled oh so much. Only I wouldn't be fat with love if I decided to ingest the horrible concoctions that were being advertised on the menu.

So, I ordered the stuffed mushrooms instead.

He ordered the mozzarella sticks. But to be honest, I didn't mind. I mean, I had every confidence in him that he would be able to work it off, unlike me. Venus couldn't keep him down! Such is the trials of being a woman...

Anyway, the lunch went on pleasantly enough. We made some idle chit-chat, mostly stuff about school. I didn't ask him about his personal life. I already knew a bit of stuff about it thanks to Therese's contacts and didn't want to spook him and think that I was like some creepy stalker chick. The big topic of discussion was our Student Council duties. (Hehe, yeah, like we really have any. What did I say before? Nobody really does anything on the Student Council. It's just a one way easy ticket to instant popularity!) Mostly the upcoming big Homecoming dance, of which we were responsible for coming up with a theme for. Technically, we were supposed to discuss it with the Secretary and Treasurer too. But who cares about them? They weren't there and this would have just been a head start brain storming session anyway. Besides, we were more important and high ranking than them.

"I was speaking to my assistant, Mercurio, the other day," Bastian started, contemplating the bowl of French onion soup that he had ordered for our soup course. "He suggested to me that we do a Black and White Ball as the Homecoming's theme." He broke off a piece of baguette and gently swirled it around in his soup. A little lower class of a gesture, but he could make that disgusting spitting in public habit that lesser men have look good. "What do you think of it?" He asked when he was finished swallowing the bread.

"That sounds pretty cool," I nodded coolly and took a dainty spoonful of New England clam chowder into my mouth. I placed my spoon down and grabbed a pen out of my purse and a spare napkin. "We should write a list of some good themes. ... Ooo, what about something Hollywood themed?" Especially Old Hollywood! The glitz and the glamour of Marilyn Monroe and... whoever else was big at that time.

Bastian lifted one of his perfectly manicured eyebrows. "Hmm, not bad."

He complimented me! I could feel myself melting into a neat little puddle of bliss right there in my seat!

...But then, I had a horrible realization. "No, wait! We can't use that!"

"Why not?"

"_Gary!_" I all but hissed. Gary was one of the loser theater nerds that spent his entire day in the auditorium doing who knows what with his pack of devoted followers. He and his loser friends never went to class, like Nines and his group of leeches. He was like one of those mythical creatures like the Loch Ness Monster where there were people who claimed to see him. But were usually just crazy people. Either way, from the things that people did say, he was gross and creepy and liked to hit on anything with a pulse and a ladyflower. (That's my word for a va-jay-jay.) "You heard about him and his friends, right?" I leveled a serious eye at him.

He thought for a moment, then wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Oh right, him... Good thinking, pet."

Pet? PET? OMG he was calling me by a pet name now? Only people who are in relationships or thinking about being in relationships do that! Was my cunning plan working? Was he really falling for me? Or was it just one of those weird things French people did, like eat snails and moldy cheese?

I wanted to just sit there and hyperventilate with joy. But then he would have thought that I was a weirdo. So I did my best to hold it in and compose myself. I quickly crossed the Hollywood idea off of the list.

As we moved through the courses of our meal, we slowly accumulated a list of all of the possible ideas for the Homecoming theme that weren't cheesy and wouldn't attract weirdos. (Though, the 10 year old part of me did want to put down a Fairy Tale Princess theme, I doubt that any of the guys at our school, Bastian included, would have wanted to go along with it. I mean, hello, none of the princes in fairy tales have personalities, for Pete's sake! Personally, I don't blame them.) Finally, as I was half through my main course of mouth meltingly delicious buttered lobster (with margarine instead of actual butter), the spark of perfect inspiration struck me. I almost gasped a little and caused the half chewed bits of lobster to fall out of my mouth as it came to me. But I was able to hold both of those in.

"How's this: 'Bourbon Street Masquerade'?" I said. "It's a little like the general Mardi Gras theme," I pointed it out on the napkin. "But it's got a bit more... flair to it. We could have a gold, purple, and green dress code, Jazz music, and we can hire a caterer to make some Cajun food. And masks of course, since it would be a masquerade ball. It's classy, yet fun and will keep away all of the creeps that the regular Mardi Gras theme would draw. You know, with the whole bead necklace collecting thing and all. What do you think?"

Bastian looked up from his plate of escargot and softly wiped his fingers with his napkin. (He actually let me try one. They're not that bad, much to my surprise! Even if they do look freaking gross as hell! Plus, he actually fed it to me, squee!) "That... might work." Judging from the tone of his voice, he seemed very intrigued. "We will bring that one up when we meet with the decorating committee on Monday."

Success! Soon, my head started turning to what I would wear for the Homecoming dance. We would have to at least make some appearances together, since we were both on the Student Council. But would he accept if I asked him to the dance proper? This date was going well. Maybe a little bit more interaction through our dealings with the Homecoming committee would be enough to send him over the edge and head over heels in love with me!

And then, Jeanette and her band of freaks dumped a bucket of ice water on me.

No seriously, that's what they did! The one minute I'm sitting there, happily enjoying a nice lunch and convo with My Sweet Bastian, and the next a waterfall of ice water comes crashing onto my head! I was too cool to let out a startled scream. But I did look up angrily. Jeanette, dressed in nothing but coordinated lingerie and pasties with her loser posse, sat on top of the awning of the club, a large blue empty tub in hand, giggling like a pack of hyenas on bath salts!

And what's worse: Some of the water had landed on My Sweet Bastian! As I looked back down from giving The Slut Trio an evil glare, I saw Bastian looking down at his own wet clothes. The expression on his face was one of blankness. He considered the newly wet state of his outfit, then wiped his face off with a clean napkin.

"I am going to go home and change. I have business to take care of later this afternoon. So I will see you on Monday, Persephone." Bastian nodded, methodically stood up, and walked back into the country club and back to the little slice of Heaven that he had awoken from that morning.

At that point, I was ready to spontaneously learn how to fly and strangle the shit out of those losers! But that was impossible. And Damsel's dad was still the head of the police. So even if I did kill them, I probably wouldn't have been able to get away with it. Besides, when I looked up again, the 3 had disappeared back to whatever slime mold they had spawned from.

This was awful! I had to do something to redeem myself in My Sweet Bastian's eyes... if Jeanette's antics had indeed ruined them. After I returned home and put on something more fabulous and dry, I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Therese's number.

"Therese? Persephone. Your stupid freaking sister just ruined my date! Call Yukie! Both of you need to come to my house Aeesap! We're having an emergency meeting!"


End file.
